I Hate You, But I Love You
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: [OS] Sasuke membenci Hinata karena dirinya merasa kalau Hinata merebut segala-galanya darinya. Dirinya membenci Hinata jika Hinata dipuji-puji dewa lain sedangkan dirinya tidak. Tapi suatu hari dirinya merasakan hal yang aneh setiap melihat wajah teduh milik Hinata. / #SHDL (Prompt: Myth - Ares & Athena)


I Hate You, But I Love You

.

Disclaimer (c) **Masashi Kishimoto**

Ide fict buatan Line

 **.**

Pair SasuHina slight SasuIno

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Strong!Hinata, Banyak dialog

Berbeda jauh dengan kisah aslinya, banyak yang di modifikasi

.

 **SHDL**

 **(SasuHina Days Love)**

 **.**

 **(Prompt : Myth – Ares & Athena)**

Keterangan :

 **Ares – Sasuke**

 **Athena – Hinata**

 **Aphrodite – Ino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

"Aphrodite, aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Hefaistos besok." Ujar Zeus ditengah pertemuan para dewa yang tengah berlangsung saat itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Ujar Ino dengan tegasnya.

"Kau harus menerimanya, atau kau ingin kubuang dari Olimpus." Ujar Zeus sang ayah penuh penekanan di setiap perkataannya.

"..."

Terlihat di sudut sana Hefaistos tengah menyeringai senang, suatu keberuntungan dirinya bisa dijodohkan dengan dewi tercantik itu. Dan di sudut lainnya terlihat Ares yang berdecak kesal karena kekasihnya akan dijodohkan dengan saudaranya sendiri.

"Dan Ares, Athena kuperintahkan kalian berdua untuk turut membantu pasukan yang akan berperang lusa, persiapkan semuanya dengan baik." Titah sang raja para dewa.

"Baik ayah." Jawab Ares dan Athena dengan tegas.

"Pertemuan hari ini selesai, jangan lupa untuk datang ke pernikahan Aphrodite dan Hefaistos."

"Iya."

 **.**

 **.**

Semua dewa telah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing namun tidak dengan Ino, dia secara sembunyi-sembunyi mendatangi persinggahan Sasuke kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini aku Ino."

"Ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini, Ino?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyuruh Ino segera masuk.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tega membiarkanku menikahi saudaramu begitu saja?" tanya Ino sambil menyesap teh yang telah disediakan Sasuke. Ino berpikir mungkin jika Sasuke tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini, pastinya Sasuke akan berusaha memohon pada ayahnya untuk segera membatalkan perjodohan ini.

"Aku-.."

TOK TOK TOK

"Ino, sebaiknya kau bersembunyi dahulu." Ujar Sasuke sambil mencari tempat yang pas untuk Ino bersembunyi.

"Iya." Ujar Ino setengah berbisik sambil memasuki kamar Sasuke.

KREKK

"Athena.." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak usah formal begitu Ares." Ujar Hinata dengan nada biasa.

"Cih, kau sendiri juga begitu."

"Bisakah kau menyuruhku untuk masuk ke rumahmu? Atau apa kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun ya?" Ejek Hinata.

"Ck." Decak Sasuke sambil memundurkan tubuhnya agar Hinata bisa memasuki rumahnya.

"Sepertinya tadi ada tamu ya? Tapi aneh aku tidak melihatnya saat perjalanan ke sini." Celetuk Hinata ketika dia mendapati cangkir yang sepertinya baru saja diminum seorang perempuan. Hinata bisa memprediksikannya ketika melihat ada lipstik yang menempel di pinggir cangkir tersebut.

"Itu bekas milikku tadi." Elak Sasuke cepat.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai lipstik?" tanya Hinata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

'Sial, bagaimana sekarang? Ino, bukankah sudah kusuruh dia untuk tidak memakai lipstik saat akan berkunjung kesini? Sialan kau Athena, bisa-bisanya dia dengan jelinya melihat bekas itu.' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ck, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aaaa, tentu saja untuk membuat strategi."

"Kenapa tidak besok saja?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Hmm, lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan begitu?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Sudahlah besok saja bahas hal ini." ujar Sasuke setengah mengusir Hinata.

"Kalau begitu jam 5 sore di rumahku." Titah Hinata tegas.

"Kenapa tidak pagi saja? Dan, kenapa tidak di rumahku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Besok pagi ada acara pernikahan Hefaistos dan Aphrodite, apa kau lupa?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ck, cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Baiklah, aku juga akan segera pergi. Jangan lupa jam 5 sore di rumahku, kalau tidak aku akan mendatangi rumahmu." Ujar Hinata sebal sambil membuka pintu keluar.

"Hn, sudah sana pergi." Usir Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hhh, baik-.."

TRAKK

"Suara apa tadi?" tanya Hinata yang kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

'Gawat.' Pikir Ino yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tombak milik Sasuke.

"Tidak ada suara apa-apa." Sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Kau berbohong, ada suara benda jatuh di sekitar sini." Ujar Hinata penasaran yang semakin mendekati kamar Sasuke.

"Oi, oi.. mau apa kau ke kamarku?" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Ada seseorang disini, aku yakin." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu, Athena?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Biasanya kau tidak banyak bicara, Ares. Aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jawab Hinata lagi sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamar sang pemilik rumah.

BRAKK

"Jangan macam-macam kepadaku, Athena. Cepat enyahlah dari hadapanku!" Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan segera memojokkannya di dinding terdekat.

"A-ares! Menyingkirlah!" dorong Hinata sekuat tenaga dan...

BRUKK

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu Ares. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan seseorang di kamar ini." Ucap Hinata lantang setelah berhasil mendorong Sasuke.

Di tempat lain..

'Aku harus sembunyi dimana? Athena, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia datang ke sini.' Pikir Ino sambil mondar-mandir mencari tempat yang bisa ia pakai untuk bersembunyi.

'Ah, ada lemari-.. sial, lemarinya sudah penuh.' Saat Ino berhasil sembunyi di bawah kasur milik Sasuke...

KREKK

"Aku tahu ada seseorang disini, keluarlah sebelum aku menemukanmu!" Hinata semakin memasuki kamar Sasuke dan memeriksa setiap tempat yang mungkin bisa digunakan seseorang untuk bersembunyi. Sayang sekali mungkin karena terburu-buru Ino meninggalkan sesuatu dan dengan mudahnya Hinata dapat dengan mudah tahu siapa yang tengah bersembunyi di sini saat ini.

"Aphrodite, ini lipstik dan cermin miliknya. Aphrodite ada disini, bukan begitu Ares?!" Hinata berkata seraya menunjukkan benda-benda yang ditemukannya barusan.

"..."

"Aphrodite, aku tahu kau ada di bawah kasur Ares. Keluarlah!" Panggil Hinata sambil menarik sedikit helai pakaian yang tidak disembunyikan dengan baik oleh Ino.

"Hinata-san, aku mohon jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa." Bujuk Ino yang telah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Seharusnya kau ada di rumah, sedang apa kau malam-malam datang ke rumah Ares?!" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Aku-.."

"Akan kulaporkan ini pada ayah." Ujar Hinata sambil berjalan keluar rumah Sasuke.

"Hinata-san!" Panggil Ino sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Athena, jangan laporkan ini pada siapapun." Ancam Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Hhh, baiklah. Sekali lagi aku mendapati kalian, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melaporkannya." Ujar Athena santai yang melegakan hati Ino dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Hinata-san." Gumam Ino disambut anggukan dari Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulangnya Hinata tadi, dengan segera Ino dan Sasuke segera masuk kembali.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin menikahi Sai. Kumohon lakukan sesuatu." Ujar Ino memelas.

"Kau bersembunyi saja disini." Jawab Sasuke santai yang membuat Ino terbelalak kaget juga cemas.

'Dengan begitu pasti semua dewa akan tahu hubunganku dan Ino, dan pasti ayah akan membatalkan pernikahan itu. Lagipula pasti sekarang Athena sedang melapor pada ayah.' Pikir Sasuke santai.

"A-apa? Tapi bukankah-.."

"Takut pada hukumannya, hm?" Potong Sasuke cepat yang membuat Ino menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Tenang saja, ayah tidak akan menghukum kita."

"Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke-kun?! Kau bukan anak kesayangan dewa Zeus, anak kesayangannya itu Athena!" Protes Ino kencang dan membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal karena perkataan Ino.

"Percayakan saja padaku, sekarang ayo kita tidur!" Sentak Sasuke sebal yang membuat Ino terdiam kaget.

Keesokan harinya seperti yang dikatakan Zeus, pernikahan Aphrodite dan Hefaistos akan segera dilaksanakan. Zeus berharap semoga semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar, dan semoga saja tidak ada yang berani mengacaukan acara sakral ini.

"Fugaku-kun, tadi aku mendapat laporan dari Sakura. Katanya Aphrodite tidak ada di rumahnya." Ujar Kushina atau biasa lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Dewi Leto.

"Kalau begitu cepat panggil Artemis, Apollo, dan Athena ke sini sekarang." Titah Fugaku yang biasa dikenal dengan panggilan Dewa Zeus.

"Baik."

Tidak lama kemudian,

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya ketiga dewa itu bersamaan.

"Cepat kalian cari dimana Aphrodite sekarang." Titah Fugaku to the point.

"Baik, akan kami cari dimana Aphrodite sekarang." Ujar Naruto sang dewa Apollo dengan semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah, kita harus mencarinya dimana?" tanya Naruto pada yang lainnya.

"Terakhir kalian melihat Aphrodite dimana?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuat semuanya terlihat berpikir.

"Aku melihatnya kemarin di pertemuan para dewa." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku juga." Sambung Sakura.

"Aku sempat melihatnya kemarin malam." Celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kau melihatnya Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Humm, terakhir aku menemukan Aphrodite di rumah Ares."

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Kalau begitu ayo kita segera bergegas." Ujar Naruto dan langsung saja semua berangkat ke tempat dimana terakhir Hinata menemukan Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman Ares, terlihat sepasang dewa-dewi sedang asik berpelukan di atas kasur. Saking asiknya, mungkin mereka tidak akan sadar jika ada beberapa orang yang hampir sampai di kediamannya itu.

Ino sadar, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada dewa-dewi yang menghampiri tempat ini untuk mencarinya. Banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat dewa-dewi itu memergoki keduanya di sini. Ino berpikir apa mungkin Sasuke sudah membuat persiapan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi?!

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau ada dewa yang da-.."

"Akan kubunuh siapa pun yang datang ke sini." Potong Sasuke yang membuat Ino berpikir bahwa jika Sasuke membunuh siapapun yang memergoki mereka, dirinya dan Sasuke bisa-bisa dihukum atau dibunuh Dewa Zeus.

"Termasuk saudara-saudaramu, bahkan ayahmu sekalipun?"

"Hn."

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke-kun?" Wajah Ino kini mulai pucat ketakutan.

"Ssstt, bersembunyilah disini." Ujar Sasuke tenang sambil membuka pintu rahasia yang berada di belakang lemari pakaian Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun."

 **.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Ares, cepat buka pintunya!" Panggil Sakura.

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya." Sahut Naruto juga.

KREKK

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dimana Aphrodite? Dia harus segera datang ke acara pernikahannya." Ujar Sakura yang dibalas dengusan dari Sasuke.

"Athena.." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Dengan santainya yang dipanggil hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Maaf, ini perintah ayah. Aku tidak boleh berbohong padanya." Jawab Hinata santai dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

"..."

"Lebih baik cepat beritahu kami di mana Aphrodite sekarang, atau kami bertiga akan menggeledah rumahmu." Ujar Hinata tegas.

"Dia tidak ada disini, kalian hanya akan membuang waktu jika tetap memaksa menggeledah rumahku." Elak Sasuke.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Kata Hinata-chan, kemarin malam dia ada disini." Sahut Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian dengan mudahnya percaya perkataannya, hm?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura mulai berpikir ulang.

"Aku percaya Hinata-chan, dia anak kesayangan ayah. Pasti semua yang dia katakan itu benar, kau sepemikiran denganku kan Naruto?" Jawab Sakura yang membuat Sasuke mendecih tidak suka.

"Ares, sudah cukup basa-basinya. Aku akan masuk untuk mencarinya." Ujar Hinata dengan nada lembut namun ada kesan tegas di setiap katanya.

"Coba cari saja kalau tidak percaya." Balas Sasuke yang kini tengah menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka bertiga sudah mencari Ino di setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah Sasuke, namun hasilnya nihil. Ada satu tempat lagi yang belum mereka cari, yap.. kamar Sasuke.

"Kemarin aku menemukan Aphrodite di kamarmu, mungkin sekarang dia bersembunyi lagi disini." Ujar Hinata yakin yang membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi mendecih tidak suka.

"Cari saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengikuti langkah ketiga dewa yang lain.

'Athena, kau tidak akan menemukannya kali ini.' Pikir Sasuke senang.

"Hinata-chan, aku dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menemukan Aphrodite di sini." Ujar Sakura setelah mencari di setiap sudut kamar Sasuke.

"Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, dia benar-benar tidak ada disini." Sahut Naruto juga.

"Kali ini kau salah Athena, khe.." Ledek Sasuke.

"..."

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini dan mencari ke tempat lain." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sahut Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan. Entah, Hinata merasa kalau dirinya sedang diawasi sejak tadi.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, tunggu dulu."

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang mengernyit bingung.

Merasa diawasi di dekat lemari, Hinata tiba-tiba mengetuk tembok yang berada di samping lemari itu.

"Aku merasa diawasi di dekat-dekat sini." Ujar Hinata sambil memperhatikan lemari itu dengan seksama.

TUK TUK TUK

"Ah! Ada ruang di samping lemari, kita harus mengeceknya." Ujar Hinata sambil mencoba mencari pintu masuknya.

"Darimana kau berpikir bahwa dibalik lemari ini ada ruangan lain?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bodoh, coba kau ketuk tembok di tempat lain. Pasti bunyinya berbeda." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ah, benar! Bunyinya berbeda, hahaha." Seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ares, cepat beritahu kami dimana pintu masuknya." Ujar Hinata yang membuat Sasuke semakin membenci kehadirannya.

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak ada disini!" Bentak Sasuke marah.

"Kalau memang dia tidak ada disini, biarkan aku mengecek ruangan itu!" Ujar Hinata dengan nada tegas.

"Cih, cepat kalian pergi dari sini! Kalian merusak pagiku ini!" Bentak Sasuke lagi yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura agak merinding mendengarnya.

"Tidak! Aku harus mengeceknya! Aku tahu Aphrodite ada disini dan kau menyembunyikannya. Jika ayah tahu, ayah akan menghukummu Ares!" Ujar Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke tegas.

"Tidak boleh!" Ujar Sasuke nyalang.

"Kau akan semakin mengecewakan ayah, Ares." Ujar Hinata yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak.

"..."

"Cepat beritahu kami dimana pintu masuknya." Titah Hinata.

"Lemari." Jawab Sasuke datar tidak lupa dengan nada menusuk.

"Hmm..." Gumam Hinata sambil membuka pintu lemari Sasuke dan terlihat sebuah pintu lagi ketika Hinata sedikit menyingkap beberapa baju yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya.

KREKK

"Aphrodite, ikut kami. Kau harus segera menikah dengan Hefaistos." Ujar Hinata cepat yang disambut gelengan dari Ino.

"Hinata-san, kumohon jangan bawa aku kesana. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya." Ujar Ino dengan nada memelas.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, jika mau coba kau berbicara pada ayah." Ujar Hinata dengan nada lembut.

"Dia mengharuskanku untuk menikah dengan Hefaistos, jika tidak aku akan dibuang dari Olimpus." Jawab Ino sedih membuat Naruto dan Sasuke semakin tidak bisa menahan pesona yang dikeluarkan sang dewi kecantikan itu.

"Naruto, jika kau masih menatapnya terus, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu." Bisik Sakura geram.

"Aaa, maaf Sakura-chan." Bisik Naruto juga dengan nada memelas.

"Maaf, sekali lagi aku harus tetap membawamu kesana. Ini perintah ayah." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ino pasrah.

"Hmm, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau juga ikut, akan terlihat aneh jika salah satu dewa yang penting sepertimu tidak muncul di acara ini." Ujar Naruto yang dijawab decakan sebal dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara pernikahan Aphrodite dan Hefaistos telah selesai dengan lancar walau waktu acara kali ini meleset tidak seperti biasanya karena ada masalah kecil yang untung dapat diselesaikan dalam waktu cepat. Zeus terlihat sedang mengomeli Ares yang bisa dibilang di pengganggu acara pernikahan sakral ini. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi Athena dipuji-puji sang raja para dewa karena berhasil menemukan Aphrodite dengan cepat. Semakin banyak pujian yang didapat Athena, semakin benci pula Ares kepadanya.

Setelah sore itu mereka membicarakan strategi apa yang akan di pakai besok nanti, kini saatnya Hinata dan Sasuke turun ke medan perang.

Perang kini telah usai walau banyak juga korban berjatuhan, kemenangan berada di tangan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sepulangnya mereka ke Olimpus, Zeus terus memuji hasil kinerja mereka berdua, dan lagi-lagi Hinata lebih mendapat banyak pujian. Entah karena apa, Hinata dan Sasuke sering terlibat berbagai hal bersama.

"Athena, biar aku yang mengurus masalah perang kali ini." Ujar Sasuke mendesak.

"Tidak bisa, Ares. Aku yang ditugaskan ayah untuk membuat strategi." Ujar Hinata juga.

"Cih, kau selalu melakukan semua hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Kau merebut semuanya dariku, apa belum puas hah?!" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Ayah menyuruh kita untuk bekerja sama bukan?" Jawab Hinata sedikit sebal.

"Tidak, aku tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan orang sepertimu terus." Protes Sasuke.

"Aku pun tidak suka jika setiap hari terus berdebat denganmu." Ujar Hinata yang membuat Sasuke melotot tidak suka.

"Kau kira aku suka hah?! Cih." Decih Sasuke tidak suka.

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan ini dan segera berikan hasilnya pada ayah." Jawab Hinata sambil memfokuskan lagi pada pekerjaannya.

"Ck." Dengus Sasuke kesal sambil memperhatikan lagi pekerjaannya.

Setelah selesai membuat strategi, Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan bersama ke kediaman sang ayah dengan berjalan kaki. Secara kebetulan, Eros sang dewa cinta sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Eros yang hari ini belum berhasil mencari pasangan yang cocok, tiba-tiba melihat Ares dan Athena sedang berjalan bersama. Entah iseng atau apa, tiba-tiba Eros melesatkan panahnya ke arah Ares dan seketika Ares terjatuh kaget ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabrak ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Ares?" Tanya Athena ketika Sasuke terduduk tiba-tiba.

"Athena..." Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan ada sengatan-sengatan menggelitik ketika matanya menatap Athena.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Ehemm, aku tidak sakit. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." Ujar Sasuke setelah berhasil berdiri.

"Eh? Humm.." Gumam Hinata yang sedikit bingung ketika melihat Sasuke agak sedikit err-.. grogi?!

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, ini strateginya." Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan hasil strategi pada sang ayah.

"Apa kau membuatnya sendiri Athena? Hasilnya memuaskan." Tanya Fugaku sambil tersenyum tipis pada sang anak.

"Aku tidak membuat ini sendiri. Aku membuatnya bersama Ares, ayah." Jawab Hinata yang membuat pandangan Fugaku beralih kearah Sasuke.

"Kerja bagus anakku." Ujar Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

"Kalian memang anak kebanggaanku." Tambah Fugaku lagi yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke rumah kalian, istirahatlah." Ujar Fugaku dan langsung saja Hinata dan Sasuke pamit pergi dari hadapan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan dalam keheningan, keheningan ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Hinata, namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia yakin dirinya membenci Hinata karena Hinata selalu mengganggu hidupnya, mulai dari menghancurkan kisah cintanya dengan Ino. Oke, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Hinata. Hinata diperintahkan ayahnya untuk mencari Ino dimana pun dia berada.

Lalu, dirinya yang hampir setiap hari berdebat dengan Hinata. Dirinya benci jika Hinata dipuji-puji sedangkan dirinya tidak. Sasuke benci jika banyak yang menyukai Hinata, sedangkan banyak yang membenci dirinya.

Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan baru yang muncul ketika Sasuke melihat Hinata. Jika memang benar Sasuke benci Hinata seratus persen, pasti perasaan aneh itu tidak akan pernah muncul. Perasaan yang mirip ketika dia mencintai Ino dulu.

'Apa benar aku mulai mencintai Hinata? Rivalku sendiri?! Cih, mana mungkin. Aku sungguh membenci gadis itu, sangat benci! Tapi perasaan ini mulai muncul, aku harus segera membuangnya jauh-jauh.' Pikir Sasuke berkecamuk.

"Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Ares?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

"Tidak usah formal seperti itu, Athena." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau juga begitu."

"Baiklah, kau juga tidak perlu seformal itu, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke yang kini hatinya seperti berdetak lebih cepat ketika memanggil Athena dengan nama kecilnya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"..."

'Bodoh, perasaan ini muncul lagi. Sial, aku membencinya bukan mencintainya.' Pikir Sasuke kembali.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata lagi yang dijawab tatapan intens dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu apa kurasakan setiap kita bertemu?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm, rasa tidak suka padaku, benci mungkin?" Jawab Hinata ragu ketika melihat Sasuke semakin menatapnya intens.

"Hn, kau selalu benar, Hinata. Coba tebak kalau sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau semakin membenciku, mungkin?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Kali ini aku ragu untuk mengiyakan." Ujar Sasuke yang kini tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Sebelum kujawab itu, aku akan bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Silahkan, mau tanya apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Apa... apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Humm, jika kau dulu bertanya seperti ini aku akan menjawab aku tidak membencimu, tapi aku hanya tidak suka denganmu. Kau angkuh, sombong, tidak berperasaan, dan emosional." Jawab Hinata panjang lebar.

"Hm, kalau sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau sekarang... Entahlah aku bingung. Yang pasti aku tidak membencimu, dan aku juga tidak mencintaimu."

"Hn, jadi begitu ya.." Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?!" Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Bagaimana apanya?!" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku membencimu, tapi aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap wajah terkejut Hinata.

"Eh?! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Entahlah, mungkin takdir yang sedang mempermainkanku. Dulu aku membencimu, sangat membencimu. Tapi sekarang aku mencintaimu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata yang masih terkaget-kaget.

"..."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Mau menjadi kekasihku kan?" Tawar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis pada Hinata.

"A-apa?" Gumam Hinata tidak percaya.

"Jika kita menikah dan mempunyai anak, pasti anak itu akan setangguh dan sepintar kedua orangtuanya. Menikahlah denganku." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

"EH?" Belum selesai keterkejutannya, kini Hinata dikagetkan lagi dengan lamaran tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan T.T

Ini tema susah bener, tapi Line berusaha membuatnya di tengah kesibukan Line saat ini T.T

Makasih ya udah pada mau baca fict ini, jangan lupa pada review, fav, dan follow ya.

Line bener-bener minta maaf jika sedikit banyak ada typo bertebaran.

Line sekarang mau fokus lagi buat fict SHBF 6 nanti, semoga bisa selesai tepat waktu.

.

Sekali lagi makasih udang mau baca fict Line XD

.

Salam keren,

 **Linevy Hime-chan** Nico-nico nii~~

(Line lagi seneng banget sama Nico-chan di anime LL, sampe kata-kata di atas itu terngiang-ngiang di otak Line XD )

.

Sekian.

 **.**

Akhir kata,

Mind to RnR?


End file.
